Greza-collection of one shots and drabbles
by bella-romeo
Summary: kay this is my first fairy tail fanfic and this is just going to be random updates for my favourite couple GREZA! disclaimer i own nothing sadly, but with that please read and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I posted this to prove that I'm still alive and on fanfic! Just started watching fairy tail and I'm in love with Gray x Erza! So this is going to be a collection of one shots and drabbles dedicated to this pair, because I really think there should be more love for this couple! Ill be updating this story soon so with that enjoy!**_

Don't catch a cold

Erza growled as she made her way to fairy tail, her vision blurred and all she could see was snow and damn she was cold, she hated this weather! She looked down at her attire; her regular armour could not protect her from this cold, if anything it was making her colder! But she didn't feel like re-quipping into winter clothes, that would involve no actual armour and she couldn't stand not being in her armour.

Not only did it protect her physically which was handy seeing as she was a mage but it also protected her emotionally, she armoured her heart which protected it from breaking again. She could never let anyone else in because of a certain blue haired boy. She shuddered at the memory but another factor was the current weather.

Still lost in her thoughts the S-class mage never noticed anyone around her. "Hmm wonder what's up with Erza?" Lucy asked but turned back to see Natsu far behind her not paying attention and was busy building a snowman. "Ugh I give up" Lucy said before running back to the pink haired male.

Erza carried on walking thinking about the armour around her heart, as strong as it was it couldn't seem to keep a certain someone out; she smiled at the thought of this person, Gray. Somehow he had managed to freeze over her armoured heart and caused it to crack. Ever since that fateful day at the riverbank when he saw her crying he'd found a place in her heart and recently he was on her mind, a lot which always made her so flustered…a lone snowflake landed on her nose and melted quickly, the quick burst of cold made her chuckle at the irony; even the weather reminded her of him!

Subconsciously she shivered again from the cold but then she felt strange, she felt warm. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as she was turned around. Brown eyes meeting dark ones as she stared at the figure in front of her, who was shirtless as usual and her eyes wandered on his chest longer than she had planned, it was then that she realised that it was his thick warm white coat that was over her shoulders, she mentally laughed. Oh the irony! First she was thinking about him and now here he was in the flesh standing in front of her!

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice had an underlining tone of curiosity which caused him to smirk at her. "Well I can't let the mighty Titania catch a cold, can I" she felt her heart beat faster and felt heat rising to her cheeks and turned around refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing what affect he has on her. "Thanks" she muttered already feeling warmer, he laughed and pulled her into a hug, she held the gasp that threatened to leave her mouth when he did that. "You're welcome" he said softly holding her tighter. She was mesmerised, he was only wearing trousers yet he was so warm. That's not what she expected from an ice mage. She held onto him not wanting to let go of the wonderful heat.

She felt his chest move as he laughed at her actions which were very uncharacteristic and leaned down lightly kissing the top of her head, she gasped in response to his actions and he pulled back and ran off ahead of her laughing "keep warm Erza! See you at the guild" she stood still and put her hands to her blushing cheeks which were extremely warm not, she cursed herself for blushing and pulled Gray's coat tighter around herself and couldn't help but smile, maybe she didn't hate the cold after all.

_Tadah hope you enjoyed it! Please review and ill be updating soon XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all, back again with another one shot, which is A LOT longer haha, anyway thanks to anyone who has read it special thanks to:**_

_**Daisainan Neko: I'm glad you like this pairing too, it's my favourite pairing! ^^**_

_**GrayZaRocker (guest): yea I saw something between them too when I first watched it and when I saw the flashback of them too back at the bridge…THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER! And I'm glad they're your favourite couple **_____

_**Ein011: yes I wanted Gray to be a gentleman that's how I imagine him to be with Erza, plus I love that's its greza week! But sadly my updates are too slow to keep up D: but I shall dedicate this chapter to 'tears' for the greza week and don't catch a cold can go under the 'memories' category**_

_**AND with that enjoy! Here's the next instalment… **_

Night time confessions:

Cana's eyes shot open and she looked around confused. _Did I really hear that? Or maybe I'm still hung-over._ She smiled at the thought and sat up rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock which read 2:30 _damn this is too early for me._ "No don't!" her ears pricked up. _There it is again! I knew I wasn't imaging it, but that voice sounded very familiar…_ "Please don't do it!" the voice cried. Cana jumped out of bed and followed the direction of the voice, she held her cards poised for attack; she walked down the halls of fairy hill and stopped at a door, behind it help the source of the noise, she looked up and realised whose room it was

Erza's? _She couldn't be in any danger, could she?_ She slowly opened the door and peered in to see what was going on. _Damn it! I forgot Erza had five rooms here!_ She cautiously walked in, manoeuvring around the armour in most of the rooms, "It's too dangerous!" Erza called out more frantic than last time.

Finally Cana looked into the room where the noise came from, Cana saw the redhead tossing and turning in her bed, clutching a pillow as if it was a person. On a closer look Cana made a shocking discovery; she saw the re-quip mage crying, she gasped at the sight. She had never seen her fellow guild mate cry before and sight shocked her.

"No Gray" the redhead whimpered before rolling around. The card mage backed away _she's dreaming about him? Oh it all makes sense now_ Cana knew what she had to do to help Erza so she quickly ran back to her room and pulled out her phone and dialled the only number she knew could help Erza.

"Help?" A tired voice answered

"Gray! Its Cana look er-"

"No Cana! Do you know what time it is?" Gray cut in with an irritated tone "if this is a drunken call again I swear I will freeze all the alcohol in fairy tail!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Cana cried out but then lowered her tone realising the time and the purpose of the call "anyway enough! I'm serious it's about Erza…"

"What?!" Gray's voice echoed through the phone "is she ok?! What happened?! Where is she!?" Cana face-palmed herself but then smiled at how concerned he was for Erza.

"Just let me finish!" she quietly scolded him "just go to Erza's room, you know where it is and her window is open, just hurry!" and with that she hung up before Gray could continue. She lay on her bed _it's up to him to help her now…_

Gray jumped out of bed and raced outside; clad only in boxers _oh well no one will think this is odd, for me at least._ His mind was racing about Erza _I hope she's alight _he prayed when he finally reached fairy hills in record speed and ran round the side to where he knew Erza's room was, _she had to be so high up_ he grunted and climbed a tree that was opposite to Erza's bedroom window, he stepped out on a branch and went as far as he could till he was a few meters from the window.

Closing his eyes he did a leap of faith and landing with a thud on the floor, he looked up and saw Erza in her bed. Her back was facing him and he noticed that she was shaking; suddenly she rolled around and faced him. "Please Gray" she whispered. He was shocked and then grabbed his chest, _she's crying, because of me._ He fell back on her dresser and silently cursed thinking he had woke her up. But when he looked over he saw that she was still asleep; cautiously he moved forward wanting to comfort her but unsure of how to.

He slowly reached out and wiped her tears away "don't cry. I hate it when you do" he whispered. At that exact moment her eyes shot open and she stared at him, _crap what is she going to do to me_ he thought as they both kept eye contact, he went to move his hand back but instead she grabbed it and pulled him down, he was caught off guard with her sudden movements and fell forward onto the bed just missing her. The mattress creaked at the new weight; she grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could. "Gray" she whispered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He could feel his face heat up as he stayed rigid in shock, unsure whether to move or not. "Gray, is it really you? I thought you were gone" her voice broke at the last sentence and Gray felt his chest become wet and realised she had started crying again. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her; gently rocking them both to try and sooth her. "Shh its ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" she relaxed into his hold and he relaxed too. After a few minutes she had calmed down and slowly looked up at him, checking he really was Gray.

"So, what happened in your dream?" Gray asked, but he already had some idea about what happened, she averted her gaze from him.

"We-we were fighting a really powerful dark mage, Natsu and Lucy were down and I couldn't stand, the mage charged at me, ready to finish me off with his sword aimed at me…but you ran up to me and stood in front of me" she took a deep breath "and the sword went through you. Y-you died to save me" a tear rolled down her face and he quickly wiped it away and gently moved her chin so she was facing him "it's alright Erza, it was only a dream, besides you'd never be taken down so easily! Your Erza Scarlet queen of fairies after all!" he smiled warmly at her and she felt more at ease. "But would you do it?" she asked quickly, he raised an eyebrow but understood. "If you were about to die and I was there then yes, I would do everything in my power to save you, even if it meant dying for you" she pushed against his chest and moved away from him "no" she cried "why would you do that for me! I'm not worth dying for…"

"Yes you are!" Gray interrupted "I would gladly lay down my life for you, because you're worth it"

"But why" she whispered, almost breaking down again. She couldn't let him die like Simon had done for her, she couldn't live without him. Gray sighed and moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I would do it because Erza i-I love you" he stuttered _did I actually admit that?! _ He thought.

Erza gasped and looked up with wide eyes. But before she could say anything he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. _What am I doing?! I'm kissing Erza!_ Gray's mind raced and he felt her slowly kiss back cautiously. He smiled and leaned back, breaking the kiss. His face was bright red, the same shade as her hair and Erza was the same. He lay down on his back and gently pulled Erza onto him and she rested on his shoulder. "go back to sleep Erza I'm here now" Erza closed her eyes and yawned feeling content but before she fell asleep rested her hand on Gray's chest feeling his heartbeat. "I love you Gray" she whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep…

Cana leaned back against the door and smiled, she had come back to check on Erza when she heard her shouting and witnessed Gray's confession, the kiss and Erza's confession. She quietly closed the door and went back to bed with a smile on her face. "It's about time they got together" she laughed "I knew they would eventually, my cards don't lie"

_**Tadah hope you enjoyed and please I would be very grateful if you left a review XD I want to know what you all think of my one shots so far, ill update again on Sunday. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok this is a very light hearted one shot, the previous chapter was getting way to angsty for my liking! This is what I prefer writing XD so there will be more humorous ones, but if anyone would like some sad depressing ones just leave a review and tell me or pm me I don't mind!**_

_**Special thanks to: GrayZaRocker (guest): yea well Cana has been right so far with Gray's luck and all hahaha**_

What you going to do?:

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FLAME BRAIN!"

"OH YOU WANT A FIGHT ICE CUBE!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Both mages dived at each other as another fight broke out between the salamander and the ice mage. "Gez, we've only just arrived Natsu and you're already in a fight" Lucy sighed as she sat down at the nearest table and began to talk to Levy. Everyone in the guild continued with their own business, already accustom to the frequent fights in fairy tail.

Erza was sitting up at the bar, ready to eat her third helping of her beloved cheesecake happily in her own world…CRASH! The loud noise of a table breaking brought her thoughts back to the guild. How dare someone disturb her from eating!

She stood up, still holding her precious cheesecake and made her way to the disturbance in the corner of the guild. "And what do you two think you're doing!" she shouted in her scariest voice. The fight immediately stopped and Natsu jumped up putting his arm around Gray "what? Us? We were doing nothing, we're best of friends, no fighting here!" he cried scared out of his wits. Erza smiled at his reaction, pleased with her work.

"So what if we were fighting" the whole guild fell silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the fool that spoke back against Erza. "This will be interesting" Cana whispered to Mira.

Erza looked up and glared at the offender; Gray stood there with his arms crossed staring at her with a defiant look. Natsu looked at Gray and then to Erza with a petrified expression and slowly backed away. He was not getting involved in this!

Erza was shocked this isn't like Gray, he usually behaves like Natsu, he's only ever spoke back to me at Galuna island she couldn't get her head around what had just happened no one challenges me! I'm the Titania! Gray still looked at her and bravely stepped closer to her with a smug look on his face, after a few more steps he was directly in front of her.

She stepped back suddenly feeling very uncertain about herself. Damn Gray! Why does he make me feel like this! She thought and couldn't help but stare at his body damn him to hell! He took another step and leaned over and whispered in her ear "what are you going to do about it" his cold breath on her ear and neck caused her to hold her breath; she felt her cheeks reddening as his hair tickled her neck as he leaned down and took the strawberry off her cheesecake. She watched him eat it slowly and blushed again.

Then he just smirked at her and walked out the guild. She stood in the same spot like a statue with her mouth slightly open and everyone stayed silent "what just happened?" Erza asked quietly. "h-he just stopped Erza dead in her tracks!" happy shrieked "and then he just walked out!" everyone still stared and Cana laughed

"Give her a minuet" Cana said as she noticed Erza was still processing the events that rendered her speechless, she blinked a few times then turned on her heal and ran out the guild, most likely after Gray.

"Gray FULLBUSTER! You just ate MY strawberry of MY cheesecake! I will destroy you!" she shouted with a face as red as her hair. Whether it was because of her anger at Gray for showing her up, or because she was blushing at what Gray did. The cause is still unknown.

_**Ha that was fun to write, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think, reviews make me happy XD but sadly my Nan is very ill D': so with priorities and all I may not be able to update soon but I will try my best and all. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi ya'll this is going to be the next instalment of my collection of drabble. Sorry it took a long time to update but shiz with my Nan was very stressful _ luckily I wrote this before everything happened so it's a happy chapter which doesn't fit my mood at the moment but oh well. Special thanks to:**_

_**GrayZaRocker (guest): yea I just wanted to mess around with that previous chapter, its based off when Gray stood up to Erza at Galuna island haha**_

_**TheShipWeirdo: glad you liked that chapter ^^ and yea I hope me nan gets better soon too. And thanks for the review it prompted me to update it now**_

_**And with that enjoy… **_

You missed a bit:

Gray was sitting in a booth with Natsu, Lucy and Erza. He smiled happily at the current situation for he was eating a piece of cheesecake, scratch that he was FEASTING upon the LAST piece of cheesecake in fairy tail and he got to enjoy it in front of the re-quip mage who was trying her best not to lunge over the table and kill him.

He took another large spoonful and slowly began to eat it "mmm so good" he grinned as he saw Erza stare longingly at the piece of cake. No one else noticed the torture he was afflicting on Erza as flame breath was currently stuffing his face as fast as he could and Lucy was scolding him about his lack of table manners.

"Why are you doing this?" Erza asked through gritted teeth, Gray looked up and grinned

"Because I can and I know that you can't do anything about it, because if you take it off me Mira said she'd never give you anymore cheesecake!" Gray mentally cheered thank you Mira! This is such a sweet form of revenge! Serves Erza right for beating me and Natsu up for fighting, tch she's such a hypocrite!

Erza sighed in defeat and rested her head on the table not wanting to look at the ice make mage. This is torturous! She was desperately craving cheesecake and Gray's actions made her want it even more, she racked her brain trying to think of a plan for once violence isn't the answer with him, if I beat him to a pulp Mira will never make me any cheesecake! While trying to think of a good plan she got distracted and made a big mistake; she looked up at Gray in his current state: his eyes were closed and he just pulled the spoon out of mouth leaving cheesecake on his lips, she inwardly groaned damn you Gray! Why did he have to look so good! With his bare chest and my beloved cheesecake all over his lips…she shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head, but then a brilliant plan formed in her head. This should work she thought.

She looked up and gave a wicked smile that would give Mira a run for her money and then leaned forward to unsuspecting Gray; whose eyes shot open when their noses touched "Erm Erza" Gray stuttered and tried to move backwards which resulted in him hitting his head against the back of the booth. Erza smirked and moved closer to him so their noses were touching again "you missed a bit" she whispered and pressed her lips forcefully against his. Gray froze, not reacting to Erza's new assault on him, she pulled back and licked the last bit off his lips "mmm so good" she mimicked him and smiled before licking her own lips which were covered in cheesecake. Gray's face turned as red as her hair and he stayed still with is mouth hung open, still not believing what had just happened.

Gray then stood up and robotically walked out of the guild not looking back. Victory I just killed two birds with one kiss! Erza thought and smiled and then pulled the half eaten cake to her and began to eat it as if nothing had happened. "Erza?" Lucy cautiously asked while Natsu just sat there looking like Gray with his mouth hanging open. "What?" Erza replied innocently "I just wanted the cheesecake"

_**Tadah! Hope you all enjoyed it xD it was fun to write so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Ill try to update soon and with that adios amigos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors notes: hey all I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! . but I've been working on my new greza fanfic, and I've started making a comic as well so it's all a drag! But I give you a long drabble for being so patient with me XD but first special thanks too:**_

_**Ein011**__**: yea I could picture Erza doing anything for cheesecake! And thanks for your reviews it ok about the other chapters. I don't mind as long as you enjoy what you read!**_

_**GrayZaRocker: yea I can picture Erza just acting casual like everything is fine XD**_

_**starflight77**__**: I'm glad that greza is your favourite pair too! Yey haha join the love**_

_**TheShipWeirdo**__**: aww glad you like fluff haha and aww thanks I really glad that you like how I write I really appreciate it XD and yea I love fluff cheesecake moments!**_

_**And that's all I need to say so with that here is chapter 5 but I would advise you to listen to baby don't cry by EXO. It will all make sense trust me!**_

Baby, don't cry:

Gray walked along the streets of magnolia, absentmindedly humming along to the songs that were playing on his iPod. A new track began and he instantly recognised the piano introduction, he smiled he wasn't one that usually listened to soft soppy songs; but this one was an acceptation. It just perfectly explained how he felt about a certain mage…

…**Baby don't cry tonight…**he really did hate to see her cry and now that he finally knew the cause of her pain and suffering it upset him even more. _It was all that Jellal's fault! _Oh how badly he wanted to turn that blue haired man into a Popsicle!

For some reason Gray was unintentionally walking towards the riverbank, the song was reminding him of that fateful encounter with the armoured girl. The song continued to play and he sang along not caring if anyone heard.

When he finally reached the riverbank he stopped dead in his tracks _was this real? _There in front of him sat the redhead mage, _is this déjà vu? This is way too familiar. _"Erza?" he asked and the girl in front of him slowly turned around and he noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He felt his heart break; he immediately turned off his iPod and ran forward wanting to comfort the mage in front of him. He sat next to her and pulled her into him for a comforting embrace. At first she visibly stiffened at the sudden contact but as his hand slowly played with strands of her scarlet hair he felt her relax into him.

She spluttered trying to force herself to stop crying. "It's ok Erza, I'm here let it out I'm right here" his words seemed to comfort her as the s-class mage wrapped her arms around his torso to deepen the embrace. He stayed still while she continued to cry letting out all the pain she had been holding. _This is always what she does; she keeps it all bottled in and then she breaks, she can only keep it all in for so long_.

After a few minutes she stopped shaking as much, showing that she was starting to calm down. Finally she was still and the sounds of sobbing had ceased. "What were you singing before?" she asked him while looking up at him

"Hmm" was all the reply Gray could give, he didn't even remember what he had been doing before he saw Erza. All his current thoughts were on the mage he was holding. "I heard you singing something when you were walking here" she said before burring her head in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see her face "it sounded really nice and calming, I never knew you sang Gray. You have a really nice voice" she said the last part very quickly and Gray could feel his face heat up when he remembered what he was singing. _Man, I must have been singing really loudly for Erza to hear me. But oh God did she just compliment me?!_

"Oh that" he said casually "I was just humming along, it's a soppy song and I really doubt you'd like it"

"If its soppy I'm surprised you like it" she replied quickly looking up at him gracing him with a small smile which made his heart beat faster. He laughed at her comment trying to hide his true emotions.

"Well I guess I'm full of surprises; but don't expect to hear me singing again! That was a one off. And anyways I do have a good excuse for liking that song. The lyrics are special and remind me of someone…" his voices suddenly trailed off _don't tell her that you link this song with her! _His mind shouted at him. Erza seemed to be returning back to her normal state but she never noticed his sudden unease. Instead she looked at him with an innocent face.

"Well that's a shame I really would like to hear some more of that song, I've got to admit I quite like it" she replied with another smile and Gray could feel his heart racing when she looked at him like that, how could he say no to her? He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and then opening his mouth

"Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon. Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya. Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon. So baby don't cry, cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni"

He finished the chorus and opened his eyes and saw Erza staring up at him. _Ahh man! I must have sounded really bad because she is giving me a really weird look! God why did I even sing for!_

"Gray that was…"

"I know I'm not the best singer in the world. I won't quit my job as being an ice mage" he laughed anxiously trying to lighten the situation.

"No, Gray!" she quickly shouted which stopped his laughing "that was beautiful" she turned away but Gray still noticed the slight pink that tainted her cheeks. He just stood there in shock "you obviously care a lot about the person you link that song to" Gray looked down and smiled

"Yea they mean everything to me"

"Oh" she said quietly "well I need to get going _her voice doesn't sound right_ Gray noted _why is she suddenly unhappy? _His thoughts were disrupted when he felt Erza remove herself from his hold and stand up, turning on her heals to leave. "Erza?" Gray shouted and stood up as well "what's wrong?"

"Do you love her?!" she practically screamed what she said which caused Gray to take a step back _whoa what's with the sudden mood swings_

"Erza what are you talking about?!"

"Do you love the girl that you think of during that song?"

"Yes I do! With all my heart!" Gray shouted back before he realised what he had just admitted. _Oh crap. _But this time it was Erza that stood back with a slightly shocked expression, but then she looked away

"I thought so" she said quietly "well I wish you two all the best, she's very lucky" then she turned again and ran. Gray stayed rooted to the spot, _she didn't realise it was her! _Gray thought _damn it! How couldn't she realise. _Gray ran forward and grabbed her arm, causing her to fall backwards onto him who stumbled a bit but he still held her and stayed strong. He noticed straight away that she was crying when he lifted her back up. _Man her emotions are all over the place tonight._

"Wow Erza, I can't believe you didn't figure it all out I mean isn't it obvious." He brought a hand down to her face and wiped away her tears as she still stared up at him with a confused expression. "Do I have to spell it out?! Erza it's you! It always has been you! I LOVE YOU!" his loud and not very romantic confession shocked both of them, but Gray recovered first.

_Ahh to hell with it! _On the spur of the moment he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers in an urgent kiss that was filled with all the passion he had ever felt for the scarlet haired beauty. He felt her freeze at his bold movement but by the next second she kissed back and her hands found their way to his raven hair as she pulled herself closer and deepened the kiss. The whole world around him seemed to disappear as he kissed her; she was the only thing important to him. Nothing was going to take his mind off the mage he loved; he wrapped his arms around her slim waist in a protective manor. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore _that's a promise. _He felt himself being engulfed in a fiery passion as he never wanted this moment to end but realised that they were both going to run out of air if they didn't stop so begrudgingly he slowly pulled back and took deep breaths as he looked at Erza who still had her eyes closed, he watched her slowly open them and raise a hand to her face which touched her lips as she breathed slowly. A stray tear rolled down her face and Gray leaned in to wipe it away and hugged her again he brought his face to her ear and quietly whispered "So baby don't cry, cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni"

_**Whoop! Finally finished! Man that was long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way that last phrase meant so baby don't cry, cry because my love will protect you XD so true! If you want the translation to the chorus just ask ok :) and peace out I'll update soon…hopefully… XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: ok I know; I'm terrible. I start a fic and then get distracted with random ideas! So I wrote this down to get it out of my head and hopefully now I will be able to continue my fic 'unscripted love' don't hate me guys this is really rushed so sorry for the errors! And on those happy notes please read on and enjoy XD**_

The bet:

"I am the best!" the fire dragon slayer roared while glaring at the Gray, the rest of the guild rolled their eyes as they looked on

"In your dreams flame breath! I can beat you any time I want" the ice mage shouted back _tch what an idiot, shouting his mouth off in the guild hall when he's drunk! _Gray sighed at his drunken rival who was trying his best to stand straight. But then smirked _damn Cana for spiking his drink, he's even thicker when he's drunk! _"Come on Natsu I think you need to sleep this off" Lucy said softly looking at her nakama. But the pink haired male shook his head

"No! I challenge Gray to anything and I will beat him at it!" he said with a cocky grin, while Lucy and happy face palmed. Gray growled he was not in the mood for this! It was late and he hadn't been on a mission for a week. He wanted to be at the guild when Erza returned from her mission but so far she was a week late! The waiting was beginning to get on his nerves. But he also worried _is she ok? Well this is Erza after all I'm sure she is fine. She is s-class after all_. Luckily Natsu was distracting Gray from worrying too much but it still didn't improve his mood. "Just go home idiot I'm not in the mood" Gray said darkly but the drunken mage didn't pick up on that

"Ohh is the ice princess too chicken to go face to face with me! I knew i was the superior one!" and with that comment Gray stood rearing to go at his rival while Natsu just laughed madly

"You know what? I'm not a chicken I'll accept your challenge bring it on idiot!" Gray shouted, and Lucy sighed

"It's too late for me to be dealing with this" Lucy said dramatically "I'm going home before half of the guild is destroyed!" and with that she stood up and walked out. But no one noticed as they watched the two males in the centre of the guild shouting at each other.

Mira looked on from the bar and smiled "those two never change" she smiled while Cana grunted

"Well once an idiot always an idiot" she laughed "but Gray is really strung up since Erza hasn't come back" Mira looked over at the ice mage _so that explains his foul mood! He misses Erza! _Then the light bulb lit up above Mira's head _oh my god that means he must like Erza! _Cana looked over at the she-devil and groaned "no Mira it might not mean that" she said already knowing what was going on in the barmaids mind. "Well it is a perfectly feasible theory" Mira grinned "think about it Cana, it's obvious he cares about her a lot, besides I think they would make a good couple"

"I suppose they would, but she would probably kill him!" Cana laughed "so any evil genius plan you've come up with that can will get them together because I'm in!" Mira cheered and then began to think _what could we do? I know for a fact that those two are both to stubborn to openly say anything to each other. Plus Erza is away but wait…_ "That's it!" Mira cheered "I just remembered that a message was received from the client of Erza's mission a few days ago saying that she should be back in three days! That means she should be back later on! I have the perfect plan, now listen…" Cana leaned over as Mira whispered to the card mage. A sly grin formed on Cana's face as the conversation continued.

Oblivious to the matchmaking plan that was currently being formed Gray fought with Natsu as he was currently chasing after the drunken male as he ran around the guild "see you're not as fast as me!" Natsu cheered. Getting fed up Gray muttered "ice-make floor!" the ground in front of Natsu turned to ice and because of being intoxicate his reflexes were too slow so he fell on his face. "Well I'm defiantly smarter than you!" Gray smirked in victory as he watched Natsu slip and slide while trying to stand "damn you Gray!" Natsu shouted as he fell again "you cheated"

"Idiot, there was no rules!" Gray shouted back. Just as another fight was about to break out Cana had walked up and stood in-between the two mages "well I know there's something you both suck at!" Cana grinned. If Gray had known better he would have realised she was up to something but being overcome by pride he ignored his gut feeling "no! I will be better than that flame brain!"

"No way!" Natsu shouted in reply "whatever it is I'm better at it" Cana laughed at them both _what is she thinking about _Gray thought

"Well I propose a bet that will prove who is better at it" Cana grinned. Intrigued on what this bet was both Natsu and Gray took a step closer. "Are you in?" Cana asked

"Yes!" Natsu roared "I don't care what it is I will win"

"I'm in, I want to prove him wrong" Gray growled and Cana smirked _perfect _she thought _good job these two are so competitive they sign up for anything before they even know what it is!_

"Well it's quite simple" she said "seeing as you always challenge each other with fights I want to see who is the best charmer is. So the game is. The first female that walks through the door you have to charm and get a kiss" Gray's jaw fell on the floor while Natsu still hadn't grasped what this intended

"Fine!" and just as he said that the guild door creaked and in walked…

…Lucy. "I can't believe I got all the way home and then realised I left my bag here" she grumbled to herself and looked up to see all eyes were on her "what?" she asked as she picked up her bag. _Crap! _Cana thought _this wasn't part of the plan. Must improvise! _Cana leaned over to Natsu "ok Natsu that's your person, go already!" Natsu looked shocked

"But what about Gray?! Why only-"

"Just shhh by bet my rules, but if you think you can't handle it I think Gray will win-"

"Hey Lucy! Wait for me!" Natsu cried as he ran out after the celestial mage. _There was no way he would lose to that ice princess! _Cana laughed _smooth save there _she mentally laughed while she looked and saw that Gray looked relieved as well. She smiled _he seems awfully glad that he doesn't have to try and kiss Lucy. He must have feelings for Erza! Seeing as all the other female mages are at the guild. Plus Juvia just left on a mission today so there is no way she can ruin this plan!_

It was just then that the guild doors flew open for a second time but this time it was the Titania that walked in. she looked tired and a bit bruised but other than that you wouldn't know that she even went on an s-class mission, by herself. "Please inform master that I have completed the mission" Erza said to Mira who grinned in response. Erza raised an eyebrow but was too tired to wonder what was going on. She turned and walked out wanting nothing better than to just go to her dorm at fairy hills and sleep.

Cana nudged her friend "come on Gray, your turn, go" Gray looked slightly flushed knowing full well what he was meant to do _this is Erza scarlet I'm meant to go and kiss, dear God what if-_smack Cana slapped the back of his head which brought him back to reality she said nothing but motioned him to go out. Gulping Gray ran out the guild "Erza!" Cana walked back to the bar and saw Mira grinning like a Cheshire cat "I hope this works!" she squeals Cana laughed

"Well we won't know that just yet!"

_**The end – for now ;)**_

_**Ok so that's all I've got so far, should I continue? What do you guys think? Please rate and review so I know you're opinions. Peace out for now!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: ok so this is the continuation to the previous chapters which goes against the title of 'one shots and drabbles' but ahh well! Big thanks to Erza Fullbuster LOVE for the awesome reviews I hope you like this chapter too! And with that enjoy…**_

"Erza!" Gray shouted again which finally caught the re-quip mage's attention; she turned and looked at him. A small smile formed on her face when she saw him which only made Gray feel more nervous.

"Hey" he said quickly not looking at her. She looked at him with a curious expression before turning to walk back again. The aftermath of the mission was catching up on her and right now the walk back to the dorms seemed a lot longer. Gray ran over to her so they walked side by side. Luckily for Gray it was dark outside so the redhead wouldn't be able to see his facial expression as he walked next to her. His mind racing _what do I do? Just kiss her? No this is Erza I'm talking about she'll kill me! Plus that's just rude. Erza is a nakama I can't just treat her like some random fling! I like her…wait what am I thinking?! No I meant I like her as a friend! Ugh why is this so hard!_

"So how was the mission?" Gray asked trying to find a good way to distract his mind, plus he hadn't talked to the Titania for over a week, he had missed her

"It was ok; there were a few complications which made me late. But I managed" she said calmly as if it was just a simple mission she didn't was Gray knowing how it really went…

"It's always so easy for you" Gray said with a smile "I can't wait till I'm s-class so that I can go on s-class missions!"

"Yes then maybe we can go on a few together" Erza suddenly realised what she said _oh no did I just say that out loud?! That didn't sound right! _There was a moment of silence before Gray spoke up

"Yea we should" Gray replied with a smirk feeling happy with himself _she wants to go on missions with me! Guess she must enjoy my company._ They carried on walking in a comfortable silence. Gray looked over at his companion and noticed something strange. _It looks like she's walking strangely _upon closer look he realised that she was limping "Erza you're limping!" Gray shouted involuntary the re-quip mage groaned _no, I hoped he wouldn't have noticed._

"don't worry I'm fine" Erza said through gritted teeth, even though he left leg felt like it was getting worse she was not going to make herself look weak in front of Gray. But just as the words had left her mouth her left leg gave way and she stumbled. She braced herself for impact but instead was jolted upwards. "I've got you" Gray said softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her

"Gray I'm-"

"Don't even say it now hold onto me!" Gray said in a commanding tone _I hate it when she gets stubborn like that! Well this time she is going to accept my help. _Too tired and sore to argue back Erza put her arm around his shoulder, thankful that for once he was fully dressed. Even though she still reddened at the closeness _it's nothing _she thought _it's just because you're not used to this _she told herself to calm mind down. It took longer for them to reach fairy hills as Gray slowed his pace to make sure that Erza didn't push herself to walk quickly. Gray kept looking forward the whole time and when they finally reached the dorms Gray opened the door and helped her to her dorm rooms. He waited for her to open the door. "Thank you Gray, you can-"but instead of letting Erza finish Gray helped her into the room. "Gray! What are you doing! You shouldn't be in the girl's dorm anyway!" Erza protested. But she could see a smirk form on Gray's face even though he wasn't looking at her

"Relax, I'm here to make sure you're ok nothing else" he laughed "besides no one will know I'm here" he turned around and saw her now that they were both in the light and the smirk was wiped from his face. Erza was not in a good condition what so ever. _How could I have not noticed that she was hurt?! She must have been butting on an act in the guild to make everyone thinks he was fine!_

Erza now stood supporting herself by leaning on the nearest work surface. Her normal armour was dented and he could see the bruise that was forming on her right forearm. There were small cuts and scratches over her body and her left leg was raised most likely swollen. Immediately Gray ran forward and helped to support her again "oh my god Erza, let's get you seated on your bed and I'll get the first aid kit!" he speedily took her to her bed so she could sit before running around trying to find the first aid kit. _Damn it stupid five rooms full of armour where it is! _Finally he found the green box in one of the armour rooms.

Gray ran back to where Erza was to see that she had fell back onto he bed and ex-quipped out of her armour and into her normal white blouse and blue skirt. He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed causing Erza to quickly sit upright "Gray I'm fine honestly, don't make a fuss over me" Erza said firmly but Gray glared back

"You've got to be kidding me right?! Erza your hurt now let me help you" he said back and then opened the box to pull out the bandages, he then kneeled in front of Erza to look at her ankle "yup defiantly twisted" he said as he gently began to wrap the bandage around her ankle knowing that he needed to apply pressure. He heard Erza hiss in pain and he looked up "sorry" he said

"No its fine it doesn't hurt" she lied and looked away. Somehow that made feel more at ease knowing that she was still being tough "when Wendy gets back from her mission I'll get her to heal you but right not this is the best I can do" he looked up and smiled he then held the tea towel he also grabbed in his hands and folded it and then freezing it, using it as a makeshift icepack. He slowly put it on Erza's ankle. Erza sighed in relief when the cold towel was placed on her ankle "I take it that it feels a bit better?" he said as he then pulled the small coffee table over to put under her foot to keep it elevated.

He sat next to Erza as he saw her use a medic wipe to clean the little cuts. "So how are you feeling?" Gray asked _oh god what a stupid question! _Gray mentally face palmed but Erza looked at him with a small smile

"Well I'm a lot better now that you helped me thanks Gray" She said warmly and Gray could feel his cheeks heat up. Erza laughed but then abruptly stopped and clutched her side. Gray froze when she removed her hand and saw that the blouse was stained red. "Ow" Erza said as she looked down.

Gray's mind raced as he leaned over and lifted the bottom of her shirt to look at what was causing her pain. "Gray!" Erza said in an alarmed tone as her face reddened at Gray's actions. But Gray never noticed as he was more concerned with the cut that ran along the side of her stomach. Luckily it wasn't large but big enough to bleed. Gray pulled his shirt off and pressed it on her stomach to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

Erza closed her eyes, it hurt now that Gray was pressing down on the cut but his hand was cold which numbed the pain _he is so thoughtful and kind _Erza thought and then she realised something. Gray was always there for whenever she needed him. At the riverbank when they kids he showed her the love a guild and even in fights he has her back. _I seem to take him for granted…_

"Ok the bleeding has stopped" Gray stated as he removed his shirt from her side. She opened her eyes and realised that he was still leaning over her. She averted her eyes from him when he looked at her but as soon as he went to bandage her side up her eyes were drawn back to his muscular frame. _Just my luck that he is shirtless this close to me _she thought _but then again he did take his shirt off to stop the cut from bleeding…wow I never realised he changed that much as a kid. I've noticed it before…wait what am I doing?! Thinking about Gray like that!_

"All done" Gray said as he looked up at her and saw her staring at him. "Are you ok? You look red, have you got a fever too" Gray leaned even closer if that was possible as he placed his hand on her cheek which strangely felt warm and comforting. For some reason she leaned into his hand.

Gray froze as he realised what he had done _why did I do that? _He thought _wait what is she doing? Is she resting on me _Gray sat next to her and leaned her against his shoulder where she lay quietly. Cautiously Gray put his arm behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall back seeing how tired she was. It was only now after he had finished bandaging her up did he look at her. _She looks so content now, damn I didn't realise he was this…beautiful _Gray realised what he thought but this time did nothing _well it is true everyone knows how beautiful she is, and she's strong, brave, fierce but then she's kind and caring. Not to mention loving. _Gray moved his hand to tuck the stand hairs that fell on the redheads face but as soon as he moved the stray hairs her brown eyes shot open. _Oh crap, we are way to close _his mind was telling him to lean back but instead he moved closer, she realised what he was doing and looked at him with a slightly red face

"Gray?" she asked quietly

"You're so beautiful" he said not caring I he admitted it. Her face went bright red at his comment and she tried to look away _what is he doing, and why am I blushing? I'm the Titania damn it! _She boldly looked back at Gray expecting to see him smirking but instead when she looked in his eyes she couldn't turn away. The tough act melted away and she felt his gaze bore deep into her soul

"from the moment you walked into the guild Cana told me it would be my lucky day, I didn't think it was true because we fought so much and I had bad luck but over the years I've realised how right she was. I am so lucky to have met you Erza. And I know you probably won't feel the same way but it's time to as Elfman would say be a man and tell you how I feel" Erza held her breath as she waited for what he was going to say her mind was flooding with ideas _does he, does he l-_

"Erza Scarlet I think I'm in love with you" Gray said boldly and Erza's eyes widened as her mind comprehended what was just said but then he leaned in and captured her lips. She stayed still with a face the same colour as her hair 'I think I'm in love with you' the words echoed in her mind _he does love me…_

Then she did what Gray never expected to happen. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue kissing her as she slowly began to kiss back, uncertain at first but then gaining more confidence as they continued. His arms wrapped around her, careful not to touch the cut on her stomach and then systematically one of her hands made it to the back of his head as her fingers became entangled with his messy raven hair, while the other rested on his back. _Is this really happening _Gray thought as he looked at the redhead kiss him and could feel her rapid heartbeat against his bare chest.

Not wanting to push Erza too far he slowly pulled back and saw the moment where she opened her eyes and look timidly back at him "I think I love you too Gray" she whispered as she tried to catch her breath but never had a chance too as Gray leaned forward again and gave her another kiss feeling like he was about to explode with happiness _she feels the same way! _His mind cheered

The second kiss lasted much longer as it was filled with the love both mages felt for each other. Gray felt as if time itself had slowed down as he continued to kiss the redheads soft lips. At this moment in time nothing else mattered to him except having her in his arms knowing that she truly loved him. Her frame seemed to fit perfect against his muscular chest. Her nails began to dig into his back as he kissed her harder and she fought back with just as much eagerness. Gray could feel himself loose whatever self-control he had as he wanted her so badly and now it seemed he had her. She pressed herself closer to him but then winced and Gray realised he was being selfish _how can I do this while she is in pain _he felt guilty as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You need to rest" he stated as he looked back at her, she groaned but knew she had to. Gray helped he move back on the bed because of her ankle once she was in a comfortable position and had the blankets over her Gray smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"No Gray" he turned and saw big brown eyes stair up at him "don't go" she said quietly and looked embarrassed.

"But I have to" Gray said and then smirked "besides I'm not allowed to be in the girls dorm am I"

"No one has to know" she replied sharply with a sly smile. Gray laughed as he lay back down and wriggled under the bed and the redhead moved closer to him as he laughed again and wrapped his arm around her "now rest" he said

"Don't boss the Titania around" she mumbled as she closed her eyes and lay on his chest. He smirked

"Goodnight Titania"

*the next day*

Miraculously Gray had managed to sneak out of the girls dorm undetected in the morning after telling Erza to meet him in the guild. It was now midday and the two mages sat next to each other with a large smile on both their faces. "Looks like the plan went well" Mira said as her and Cana looked on at the secret couple from across the hall

"Yes well I saw Gray sneak out of the dorms at the crack of dawn" she smirked as Mira's mouth dropped

"He spent the night with her! Oh my god they must have-well their relationship is progressing quicker than I thought-" Cana laughed loudly as she saw the barmaid's bright red face. _This is brilliant she thought._

And just then the guild hall opened and in walked Natsu, happy and Lucy. Well Natsu was trailing behind with a look of self-pity. On the other hand Lucy looked like an angry Erza. "Ahh don't be feeling sorry for yourself" she shouted

"But Lucy it was only just a kiss what's the problem?" he whined

"You idiot! You don't just say kiss me and lean forward! Of course I'm going to punch you!" Lucy cried and Natsu then flinched and backed away

"You didn't have to give me a black eye though!" he cried as Gray laughed at his rival and he held Erza's hand under the table so no one could see. _Looks like this is my lucky day!_

_**The end! Seriously guys that's all I had planned haha so thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! Adios amigos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: another update haha I'm on a role! XD thanks to the awesome reviews that I've had and all the views! I was actually eating some cheesecake (omg soooo goooood!) and it reminded of my one shot 'what are you going to do' then I thought I should totally made a sequel haha so here it is! And enjoy XD**_

What you going to do part 2

"Oh my god Erza is going to kill Gray!" Natsu shouted "I've got to see this! Ice princess deserves all that he's going to get and it will be great to watch him have his butt kicked!" he grinned and ran out of the guild trying to catch up with the Titania and Gray.

"Aye sir!" happy shouted while flying after his best friend. The rest of the guild mates looked at each other

"Should we follow?" Lucy asked

"What like spy on them? Come on guys it's not like they're going to make out or anything" Cana snorted but then everyone stopped

"But what if they do" Mira cheered "I mean did you see how Gray acted around her? Being all tough and smooth and I could have sworn Erza blushed! Maybe they liiiike each other!"

"Hey that's my line!" Happy pouted

"No that wouldn't happen" Lucy said, the thought of her two team mates being intimate made her blush

"Well even when they were little I always said Gray had a thing for her" Macao said and Wakaba nodded in agreement and laughed

"Imagine that, those two little kids that always fought were actually in love"

"Oh my god that would be soooo romantic" levy said putting down her book

"Tst" Gajeel muttered as he looked at the bookworm "life isn't like that garbage you read in those books of yours!" levy sighed as she looked at him

"Yea it won't be like that for me" she muttered under her breath

" good job Juvia isn't here" Cana laughed "but I wonder what is going on, I'm curious now, come on guys!" and with that she drank the last bit of alcohol in her barrel and ran out the guild, Mira followed and so did levy, Gajeel sighed and followed and soon everyone had ran out except for…

"Guys really" Lucy cried "what if something does happen I don't want to be mentally scared" she whined but then reluctantly ran out to catch up with the rest of fairy tail…

Meanwhile:

Erza was running as fast as she could searching for the ice mage _damn Gray! Undermining me in front of the whole guild! How dare he! That's why I have to make him pay! _The image of him standing in front of her eating the strawberry off her cheesecake sprung to her mind again and she felt herself heat up _stupid Gray! _She carried on running trying to remove the image from her mind "just wait till I get my hands on you Gray!" she shouted out loud scaring the nearby citizens

_Wait did I just hear Erza shouting? _Gray thought as he stopped running to catch his breath "damn I didn't think this out very well" he muttered as he looked around _she's really pissed _he thought _that was obvious from her red face, but it was strange how I managed to stop her in her tracks, I mean damn never thought I'd be able to that! _He mentally laughed as he leaning against the side of a house _I've got to admit though, it was fun. For once it seemed that I was in control it was pretty fun rendering Erza speechless and being able to get that close without the fear of getting kicked into orbit! _Gray paused and realised something _but why did I even do it? I mean it's not like I'm not used to her acting like the law enforcer so why did I argue back and become so cocky? I guess I just got caught up in the moment and liked making her blush…_

"Wait, what?!" Gray said aloud "I didn't make her blush did i?" he replayed the previous series of events in his mind and realised just how close and personal he had been, _no wonder she blushed. _But then he felt a sense of pride that he made the Titania feel that way…

"there you are!" a voice shouted a few yards away from him which brought Gray back to reality as he saw Erza standing there glaring at him _well she doesn't look frozen now! Oh crap I've got to get out of here! _Gray's mind cried as he turned on his heels and ran, thankfully because he had a minuet to catch his breath he stayed a head of the re-quip mage, he darted around the town and swayed through groups of citizens that were out for the day "oi watch where you're going!" an old man shouted as he waved his fist at the ice mage

"Sorry!" Gray shouted as he carried on running, _ugh all this pointless running is going to get me nowhere! I need to find a place to hide and wait it out till Erza has calmed down _he looked around and saw a small ally between two houses. _Perfect, _Gray thought with a smile as he quickly slipped through a crowd of people and hid behind a few bags.

Through the tiny opening he saw a blur of red run past and he laugh _haha I just outsmarted Erza _he thought triumphantly. He then leaned back against the wall and got comfortable. _I wonder where Erza has gone then _he thought and then sighed _it's quite funny how all my thoughts always involve Erza in some way or another. When I'm fighting I need to know if she's ok, when I'm in the guild I'm wondering what she's doing! What is wrong with me?_

_You like her duh _a part of his mind said which caused Gray to blush "do I actually like her?" _yes! _His mind cried and Gray chuckled "man I'm so dense sometimes" _now all I need to do is come up with a test to see if she feels the same way _he thought and then stayed silent as he started plotting how to express his feelings and see if they were recuperated…

"Natsu slow down! This is pointless!" Cana shouted as she had finally caught up with the fire dragon slayer and the blue exceed.

"But I need to find them before Erza beats him up!" Natsu whined. Just then the rest of the guild caught up with them

"We need a plan" levy said

"Yea let's just go back" Gajeel muttered and levy elbowed him to shut him up

"Like what?" Mira asked

"Well" levy started and then stopped to think "ah I know! We can't search through these crowds it will take too long, but if we had an aerial view…"

"Then we can spot them easier" Lucy finished

"Glad to see your getting into it" Cana laughed and Lucy sighed

"No I just want us to hurry up so this can all end" she answered back

"Come on then happy!" Natsu shouted "let's go"

"Aye sir!" the happy exceed shouted as he lifted Natsu off the ground and flew off

"Now follow that salamander!" Cana shouted and everyone ran after them

"Where did he disappear" Erza muttered as she stopped running, I can't even see him in front of me anymore. _I bet he's hidden somewhere! _She thought _typical Gray, too scared to face me _she laughed _I have to admit that is pretty smart of him _she turned around and began to go back on herself _he may think he's smart but that doesn't mean he can outsmart me! "_I'll find you Gray, I will"

She ran back down the street and heard a couple of people talking "that young man was so rude!" an old man shouted "running through a crowded place like this, in my day..." _are they on about Gray?_

"Well he did apologise" a young woman said

"Excuse me" Erza said politely "I think you are on about my guild mate who I'm looking for, do you mind describing him please?"

"Well it was a quick glance" the female said "but he was tall, messy raven hair, dark eyes. Very muscular" she said and she looked into the distance dreamily. For some reason it made Erza angry _why is she talking about Gray like that?! She doesn't even know him yet it's like she fancies him _there was a strange feeling in the pit of Erza's stomach which she couldn't quite understand

"Yes that sounds like him" Erza butted in

"Ahh you're lucky to spend time with that handsome young man like that" she giggled

"Ahh well it's a shame he's gay then" Erza said bluntly _oh my god did I just say that?! Why did I just say that?! _The woman looked very disappointed while the old man laughed

"Well that is a real shame" she murmured

"Anyway he went down that ally" the old man said and pointed to a small ally "god knows what he's doing though!"

"thank you" Erza said before running off, feeling really bad about lying like that but at the same time she grinned _that will keep her away, wait what?!_

She was going to question what she was thinking when she walked into the ally and looked around "now where are you" she murmured as she scanned the passage "a-ha!"

"a-ha!" Natsu cheered "there they are happy!" Natsu pointing into an ally way and waved his arms frantically to catch the attention of the guild

"He's found them" Mira cheered as they watched Natsu land on top of a building and signalled them to come up. The guild walked up to the side of the large building, luckily there was a ladder that they could climb and they speedily climbed up. Once at the top Cana peered over the edge

"Ahh there they are"

"This is going to be great!" Natsu shouted but quickly Lucy covered his mouth

"Shh you idiot!" she whispered angrily "do you want Erza to catch us? She'll kill us right after killing Gray!" Natsu suddenly realised that was the truth and became very quiet. The members all looked over the edge so they could get a good look at the events that were about to unfold

"As if" Erza whispered as she walked closer _don't tell me he's…_now that the light shone on him she saw that he was in fact slumped against the side of the ally and was asleep. She paused as she looked at his sleeping form _he looks so content and peaceful…too bad I'm about to beat the crap but of him!_

"Found you" Erza said loudly which caused the ice mage to open his eyes and look up to realise he wasn't dreaming

"Oh crap" he muttered which caused Erza to smirk

"You can't escape now" she grinned. She expected him to beg for his life and grovel but instead she had a shock when he grinned and stood up

"Took you long enough" he chuckled "I was beginning to think you were still aimlessly running around" _what did he say? Has he been waiting for me _his comment threw her off guard as she didn't know what to so she just raised an eyebrow. Gray was still smirking which was starting to annoy her _I'll wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face! _She stepped forward and Gray did the same

"What are you doing" she shouted utterly confused

"What am I doing? Oh nothing much" he laughed and walked forward again so he was standing in the light. He stayed still and looked at her while she looked at his chest unintentionally

"Like what you see?" he joked which caused her to turn around to hide her face _what is he doing to me?! _"Erza" this time he spoke more softly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, not now or back at the guild" she turned back around with wide eyes _now he's apologising? Gray never does that_

"What are you up to" she said as she glared at him trying to keep her façade "and I wasn't embarrassed you were just angering me" she spoke loudly

"Oh really" he said with a grin _this is going just as I expected _he thought _so now onto phase two_

"So you don't mind us being close? Like this?" he took a large step forward so that he was only a foot away from her

"No I don't" she answered boldly as she took a step forward so they were face to face "I don't know what you're up to Gray, but it won't work on me. This might get you somewhere with the other girls but not with me; I won't fall for your ticks"

"Other girls? Tricks? I'm hurt Erza I'm not up to anything I just want to try something" he said with more confidence than he's ever had when he argues with Natsu. _I've had enough of her driving me crazy, the way she acts, the way she dresses in those damned revealing armour and most of all I'm so angry that she doesn't even realise what she's doing to me! It's time to show her what it's like!_

"Try what?" Erza said with narrow eyes

"This" he said quickly before pushing her against the wall and holding her wrists to keep her from pushing him away _that wouldn't work well with my plan_

"Gray" she yelped as she was completely taken off guard by his sudden actions, she saw how close they were as she could feel his breath against her skin _just like in the guild…oh no its happening again! How can he keep doing this to me?!_

"Yes Erza" he said coolly as he looked deep into her eyes _come on Gray keep it together! Don't lose it just yet_

"You've got about two seconds to run before I-" Erza was cut off by Gray he leaned closer to her

"Do what?" he smirked "I don't think you'll do anything to me so I want you to listen to me for a second ok"

"Now why should I do that" she hissed as she tried to sound angry and intimidating _I can't deal with him being this close to me _she thought

"Well how can you not listen to me? You can't move yet" he laughed "and before you get any ideas do you really want people to see the great Titania cornered by me?" he smirked at her and they both know he had won that round

"What do you want Gray" she asked and suddenly the mood changed and he looked her dead in the eyes with a serious expression, suddenly I started to look nervous _what is going on _she thought

_Come on Gray don't give up now! Just tell her how you feel _"look Erza I'm not good with words and I'm even worse with emotions. But what I'm about to say now is the truth I swear that to you." Erza looked at him curiously and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster

"When you first arrived at the guild I thought we were polar opposites. You were so withdrawn, down to earth and so quiet. While I was naive thinking I was the best, I was such a loud mouth and was always talking with someone. You wore armour and I wore, well you know hardly anything. I disliked you so much at the start, always challenging you and always getting my butt kicked but then when I saw you crying at the riverbank you changed me. All the ice around my heart started to melt and I swore that day that I never wanted to see you cry again. You became my best friend, hell I think you're my best friend and I will always do everything in my power to make sure you are happy"

Erza blinked and looked at him _is this really the same Gray?_

"But I'm sorry to say it I can't be your friend anymore…" Erza gasped and looked at him _why would he say something like that? _A part of her broke when he said that and she looked away trying to fight the sorrow that was growing in her heart

"Every time I see another guy look at you I fell myself get mad and in the beginning I didn't understand why but then I realised that I was getting jealous. When your with me I feel that everything is going to be ok and that I can do anything. But I want more now, I need to have more than just being your friend which is why I'm going to do this" Erza felt her heart race at his statement _what is he trying to say? Wait what is he going to –_

Her mind was temporarily shut down when she felt hot lips press against her own, her eyes widened as she slowly comprehended what going on _he's kissing me! _But she couldn't think anymore as she was slowly beginning to lose herself in the kiss. She closed her eyes and Gray loosened his grip on her wrists and she snaked her arms along his broad back. She felt his lips curve upwards while he was kissing her _well this is better than expected! _He thought as he pulled back still grinning

"I love you"

"Took you long enough" she laughed with a flustered face as her hand reached out and she placed it over the guild mark on his chest

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he ginned "let me make up for lost time" he leaned in and slowly captured her lips once more. Erza's hands became entangled in Gray's hair as she tried to pull him closer. He obey and pressed himself against her, pushing her against the wall. A small groan escaped her lips and she blushed at the noise she made. Gray laughed as he pulled her against himself lifting one of her legs; she took the hint and wrapped herself around his torso.

"Mmm Gray" she whispered as he planted soft butterfly kisses along her neck "I love you too" he stop and looked into her brown eyes. Nothing could ruin this beautiful moment…

"Whoa! Did you guys see that! Erza just said she loved Gray!" Natsu shouted loudly causing the two mages to abruptly stop what they were doing.

"Crap!" Lucy shouted as the rest of the guild looked at Natsu in anger "Natsu what have you done you idiot!"

"Erza is going to kill me" levy screeched as she hid behind Gajeel

"Calm down shrimp" he said in a dry voice

"You're kidding right?" happy said with wide eyes "we have just ruined Erza and Gray's romantic moment? Do you want to deal with an extremely angry Erza?!"

"Tch I'm not scared" Gajeel said but his eyes gave away his fear

"We should be" Cana muttered but smiled _all that waiting finally paid off, well done Gray_

"What the hell are all of you guys doing?!" Gray shouted as he turned around _how dare that flame idiot ruin this for me! I'm going to kill him! _He then realised that he still had the scarlet haired beauty wrapped around him and he blushed madly _oh crap the whole guild just saw everything! And heard what I said! I'm never going to hear the end of this, wait Erza is awfully quiet…_he looked to his side to see Erza burry her face in the nape of his neck, he could tell that she was blushing like crazy as he felt the heat on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt her erratic heart beat against her chest, _seems like she hasn't recovered from our previous activities _he grinned as she moved off and slowly turned around

"You all have one second to run as fast as you can and don't look back, I hope you get a good breath of fresh air because you won't be experiencing that for a long time once I'm threw with you!" she roared. Not needing to be told twice they all jumped down from the house running for their lives

"We're sorry!" they all shouted in unison as they disappeared into the distance

"I told you Gray fancied Erza even as a kid!" Macao shouted as he ran away

"This will be fun" Gray grinned as he cracked his knuckles _I can't wait to beat up Natsu! _He was about to run after the retreating guild when he was pulled to a halt. He turned to face the redhead who gave him a sly smile

"Excuse me I don't think we were finished" she said with a cheeky smile on her face, her expression made Gray's heart beat faster

"I agree!" he said quickly before the armoured beauty crashed her lips against his own _god I love her! _His mind cheered as he kissed back with as all the pent up love he had been keeping in over the years.

_**Tadah! This was so much fun to write, I just had to have Natsu ruining the moment because that's what I picture happening haha. Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading XD**_


End file.
